I Have a Very Dramatic Life
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Katie delt with her mother's problems all her life, and for the past few Lee has too. The latest problem caused such distress for Katie that Lee wants her to know the she doesn't have to deal with it anymore.


_**A/N: I decided to turn the latest drama in my life into a Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.**_**

* * *

**

I Have a Very Dramatic Life

_Lucid-03-Days

* * *

"She just doesn't understand me." Katie Bell wiped the tears from her eyes at an attempt to see the parchment in front of her face. _

"Mom's are good at that." Her friend Angelina gave her a small smile while patting her gently on the back.

"Best just to ignore it. She will most likely cool off by summer." Alicia chimed in with her little bit of advice.

"Don't get too worked up Katie," Angelina's voice was heard again, "There's a Hogsmede trip tomorrow."

"You don't want to ruin your trip, do you?" Alicia questioned her, putting her arm around the other side of Katie sympathetically.

Katie loved her friends. They were great people. But at this moment she just didn't want to be around them. She tried to keep up with their conversation, but her mind kept drifting back to the letter.

Since she was small she had known her mom wasn't stable. That's why at the ago of eight she moved from her mom's flat to the house that her dad and stepmother were staying at.

It was a lot better from her in many areas, but her dad still lacked a few things. The first one was her feminine needs. Those were solved with her newly acquired stepmother, the only sane parent she had. The second problem she faced was with her magic.

Katie found out at a very young age that she had magical abilities. Her mom was obviously proud, since she too was a witch. Her dad, on the other hand, is as muggle as they come. Luckily, when the time came he agreed to send her to Hogwarts.

Going back to the letter tear-stained in Katie's hand, her mother had a knack for being very ignorant. Not stupid, her mother was pretty intelligent despite all the brain cells lost to countless Firewhiskey and muggle drug nights. All of that was supposedly behind her now, even though Katie suspected she did have a bit from the bottle every now and then. While in her late thirties Ms. Bell attended the training program for St. Mungo's.

But, as I mentioned earlier, she was quite ignorant. When she was angry she didn't think before speaking (or in this case, before she wrote). Even though she pretended to have to dispute with her daughter's relationship with Lee Jordan, Katie knew she secretly had conflicts. Her was would actually be labeled a _racist_, she just believed that people of one color shouldn't mix (relationship wise) with ones of another race.

It was also quite obvious to Katie that her mother was jealous of the relationship for two reasons. One: Lee was slowly, but surely taking Katie away. Her heart was already his and it was only a matter of time before she gave herself completely to him in a marriage sense, even though they were still young. They had started talk of marriage shortly after the twentieth-month of their relationship. Two: Ms. Bell was jealous because Katie's relationship was actually working.

Katie's mother had recently ended a three-year relationship to a man, and I use that term loosely, and they were even engaged. Katie did try to tell her mother that being engaged to a lazy, slobbishly-fat, useless, poor excuse for a man with an IQ less than that of a turnip was a bad idea. But she didn't expect much at that point for her mom had a dangerously low self esteem and needed to look at someone a billion times worse than her every day so she could go on. Her boyfriend now is at least respectable, to a point. But Katie sometimes wondered if he was either really sarcastic or a prejudice prick.

The letter reflected her mother's lack of appreciation for Katie's opinions. She had even gone as far to write the following, and I quote, "I know how much you love your father and all you have for me is hate. I manage to deal with it somehow. But Katie, your pride will get you nowhere. One of these days Lee will get sick of it. When that day comes I hope I'm with you. I want to be right there so you can see me laughing."

It was that paragraph (and a few others with similar effects) that had Katie crying her eyes out. All she had done was sent a letter to her mother asking her to be careful. Her mom wasn't exactly the safest of people, and Katie wanted her to live to see her grandchildren. As mentioned before, Ms. Bell is not stable. Nor does she like to have her faults shown to her by her sixteen year-old daughter.

Eventually Alicia and Angelina realized that Katie wasn't in the talking mood and they left her. She was able to stop her tears for maybe five minutes while she remembered something else. But the words would come back and she prayed for something to make them go away. She was crying so hard over the letter that she didn't even realize someone was calling her name until he was right next to her ear.

"Katie!" Lee called for the fifth time, the worry noticeable in his voice. He didn't even have to ask her what was wrong, the letter streaked with water spots said enough. Although it wasn't a usual occurrence, Lee was already used to this particular situation.

It took one more time before she finally heard him. When she did at first she gave a small jump, then once realizing who it was behind her, clung to him. "I just can't take it anymore."

He pulled her close to him; "You don't have to." He closed his eyes, hating to see her in this much pain.

"It's just that," She started to say and was interrupted by his hand over her mouth.

"It doesn't matter. She's wrong. You know she is." Lee sighed and ran his hand softly through her hair. "How is that you can easily ignore it when anyone else acts this way with you, but not her?"

"She's my mother," Katie explained, "What she says automatically has more effect on me than that of most people."

"But why?" He questioned her.

"It just is, okay?" Katie responded with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I get it. I'll drop it." He sighed and his hands dropped down into his lap.

"I'm sorry Lee." Katie apologized, "I'm just in a bad mood right now. Can you just, I don't know, kiss me or something?"

Once the request registered into Lee's brain a huge grin formed across his face. It was quite fun to kiss Katie, but the two of them had been so busy with school lately. It must have been over three weeks since they had last done so.

Katie gave laughed at Lee's reaction and was cut off by his lips pressing gently across hers. She increased the pressure, taking out all her frustration in this moment and causing them to become closer and the kiss turned more passionate. Three weeks had gone by since their last kiss and they had a lot of catching up to do.

The kiss session was broken up some time later because of a spitball that smacked Katie on the back of her head. The culprit, luckily for him, was never found.

After getting over the shock of the glob that she just pulled out of her hair Katie looked up at the clock hanging over the fireplace.

"Its way passed midnight." Katie remarked. "You sure have a way of keeping me occupied." Katie giggled, still looking up at the clock.

"I could continue occupying you if you'd let me." Lee smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in a provocative way.

"You wish!" Katie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed."

"Why?" Lee whined.

Sadly for him, Katie ignored it as she got up and walked over towards the stairs.

"Katie," Lee called out, causing her to turn around and face him.

"Yes?" She smiled at him and pulled her hair back behind her ears.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She retorted, pausing for a minute to let the moment fully sink in.

Reaching into her pocket right before entering the room she felt the letter that her mom had sent her. Instead of her usual plan to write her mother back and try vainly to convince her that she was wrong, she did in fact love her mother, she decided to just throw the letter away.

It was immature and foolish for her mother to play this game with her. Katie now realized how silly she had been, letting her mother get her to play along.

Before finally laying her head on her pillow, Katie laughed quietly and thought to herself, "I have a very dramatic life." She was happy that she finally realized that her mother could not rule over her life. She smiled during the realization and fell into a Lee-filled sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Please read, review...and all that crazy wondermusness. _**


End file.
